Sunrise
by comfortwriter
Summary: War may be hell but after Edmund and Peter are separated from the army, Ed comes to learn just how true that statement is. Alone with his injured brother he has to fight Fell Creatures and Peter's growing infection while waiting for a rescue. Sequel to Cold Fever, it isn't necessary to understand but does add context.
1. Chapter 1

*Scene of war and depictions of violence not suitable for everyone*

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia

The mood over the camp is the peculiar mixture of anticipation, dread, and hope that Edmund has learned to identify with the morning before battle and which this morning is more intense than before. Maybe because everyone anticipates this will be the end of the campaign, one that has allowed Ed a prolonged opportunity to learn about war. Among what he has learned are his observations about prebattle. Anticipation, it seems, is the natural feeling before battle. Excitement, a sort of energy pervades the camp as weapons are sharpened and plans reviewed. Everyone knows something big will happen and this sort of feeling brings a certain vigor which hangs over the camp's every action.

Dread is maybe the most obvious feeling, at least to him. Over the course of the campaign Ed has watched Narnians die, it is the outcome of war after all. Casualties may be minimal, though he privately thinks any are too much, but there is always a chance of being one of them. Worse still, there is always the chance of losing a loved one and that thought is far grimmer to him than forfeiting his own life. It goes beyond that too, war is as terrifying as it is exciting and Ed has learned that both of those serve as defenses in battle but later leave him exhausted, achy, and generally miserable and make him vow to stay away from war after. Of course if Peter is going Ed knows the only place he belongs is at his brother's side and so these vows are never made seriously.

Hope is the newcomer to this mix but Ed understands why easily enough. For a month now, Peter, Oreius and himself have lead the Narnian Army in the Western Woods against a remnant of the Witch's army. The group, led by a hag and a werewolf, engaged the Narnians repeatedly but never long enough for superior numbers to crush the smaller force, not until today at least. They have the smaller army surrounded and this is the final battle standing between the Narnians and returning home, this brings a sort of hope to the camp, a waiting with breath held sort of anticipation of homecomings that mingles with the other emotions uncomfortably.

At least Edmund thinks so, he expressed this to Peter last night but his brother had chuckled and told him to think less and sleep more. Easy for Peter to say, sometime Ed wondered if his brother was fully guided by instinct alone and not thought, he asked Peter this but had gotten a pillow to the face for his troubles. He didn't return it, despite Peter's half hearted protests and once his brother was asleep he prayed to Aslan to keep them all safe and give them victory the next morning.

The prayer is still repeating in his mind now when he feels his helmet thumped. "If you think anymore you'll hurt yourself."

The gentle teasing brings a smirk to his face, "You're just jealous because I can."

A snort is his only reply until he feels mailed arms encircle him and pull him into a hug, to which Ed rolls his eyes knowing full well Peter is aware that he is despite not being able to see. Since his first encounter with the cold fevers over a year ago and the change in their relationship that followed, Peter tended to display his affection openly and often. Ed doesn't really mind; actually if he's honest he enjoys the attention but he rarely shows his enjoyment of it and usually calls Peter any sort of insult from oaf to lummox while trying to pull away. He doesn't now though if only because he knows both of them need this exchange before the coming battle, a little bit of comfort to hold them through the the fighting.

He pulls away from Peter after a minute. "It's time," he encourages him quietly. Peter places a kiss on the top of his head and Ed rolls his eyes but doesn't protest as Peter checks the straps of his armor and then tugs him to the tent's exit.

They are greeted by the troops on the other side, arrayed in front of them in formation. Oreius stands to Peter's left, Ed to his right as Peter addresses the soldiers, "Cousins, this past month you have demonstrated your loyalty time and again to My Royal Siblings and I, to your families, to our fair country, and to Aslan above all. For this I thank you with all my heart and Narnia does with me. Today there is a the chance to finish this fighting and we ask for your strength in doing so, not just for ourselves but so that when we leave, those living here can feel safe once more. And we will leave here, each to his or her own family and friends. If this appeals to you, fight today as bravely and honorably as you have this entire campaign and Aslan will surely give us victory!"

"For Aslan and for Narnia!" Ed smiles to himself as the cry rises from the camp. Peter doesn't give speeches often but when he does he gets to the heart of the matter and soldiers at least appreciate that. His brother is getting quite good at this inspiring the troops thing too, not that moral was low before. It does make Edmund wonder if any army in Earth's history has ever so loved a leader. The thought brings a pang of something, longing, fear, love, wondering, about Dad in France but he pushes those thoughts aside for now.

Instead he follows Peter to the head of the army. They aren't riding on horseback for this battle and Ed misses Phillip already. Unfortunately, the roots are too thick and trees too close together to make it effective, Oreius is displeased with the location since he will be unable to join his Kings in the fighting but it can't be helped. Instead he will lead his cavalry to the fields behind the enemy army and cut off their retreat.

Several hours later, Ed is engaged with a minotaur and a wolf. It isn't a situation he wanted to find himself in but he is now. The wolf circles him while the minotaur snorts and generally looks intimidating. Ed absently contemplates that a giant, hairy beast with an axe that can probably separate his left side from his right in spite of his armor is a decently terrifying prospect. However it's less so when Ed feels the wolf behind him tense and launch himself at Ed who ducks and lets the wolf collide into the minotaur. Finishing the two is is much easier when they are distracted with trying to seperate.

He pauses to do a quick survey, a necessary break from the action; he checks his position first, getting too far in front is dangerous but on that he's safe. He also checks for Peter and Malik, a cheetah he's rather fond of with. He sees pale orange not far from him and after identifying a distinct cluster of spots, is satisfied on one account. He doesn't see his brother but dwelling on that isn't an option.

A black dwarf arrives with a nasty looking hammer that he swings at Ed who hops back and arcs his sword down, which is blocked. They engage in several more exchanges with neither gaining anything. The hammer lands weakly on his shield arm at one point, enough to hurt but not to break the bone, and he draws blood from the dwarf's leg.

It might have gone on longer except that while battling, a flash of gold catches Ed's vision and he spots Peter charging after a werewolf. The dwarf he's fighting seizes on his lapse in attention and swings the hammer intending to crush Ed's chest. He avoids it narrowly and the momentum of the swing leaves the dwarf exposed. Ed takes the opportunity and finishes the fight.

Looking back out he tries desperately to find his brother again and does, but to his dismay Peter is still chasing the werewolf and getting further and further from the army. Ed breaks into a run after them. It isn't smart; he knows he should get help but everyone near him is engaged and if he doesn't go now, he'll lose Peter in the thickets. He has to dodge around only a few skirmishes but he has been fighting near the flank so getting out of the melee isn't hard.

What is hard is keeping track of his brother as the trees thicken. The site they choose for battle had been the thinnest part of the forest. Ed had understood logically why they had to choose that site but now he experiences first hand how difficult seeing, much less fighting, is among the thicker parts. Still he doggedly pursues the sounds of branches breaking and leaves crunching ahead of him. A few times he even sees the golden emblem on Peter's mail.

He stops hearing footsteps and starts hearing a fight ahead of him. He can recognize Peter's grunts and the sounds of metal against metal. That isn't right, werewolves don't use armor or swords so he shouldn't be hearing those noises. He slows down as the sounds get louder since rushing in unprepared is more dangerous to both of them than it is helpful to Peter. He moves more carefully, avoiding making noise and finds a small clearing, no more than a few meters by a few meters. Four figures, Peter and the werewolf plus a black dwarf and a wolf are engaged in a less than fair fight.

The werewolf, with its tall, gangly form, looms over Peter slashing at him with claws, the wolf circles around him and Peter kicks out several times to ward off attacks. The dwarf is the worst, waiting until Peter's attention is split between the other two to lunge with a sword and it's the connecting of this on his brother's shield that helped Edmund to find them.

Surveying the situation rapidly, Ed chooses his course of action carefully. Peter's back is to him and that means his brother will either be distracted by his appearance or attack him before knowing who it is. The best way around this would be to circle and come out behind the werewolf but that will take too long. The dwarf is the biggest problem, he can see the scratches where blade has damaged Peter's armor and decides the first order of business is to deal with him.

He slides a knife he keeps in his boot out and takes careful aim. He isn't very good at throwing it but he practiced with Lucy several times, usually in secret since neither Su nor Peter wanted her near the battlefield. Ed agreed with them but he didn't think for a minute that not teaching Lucy how to defend herself was a good idea. As often as his siblings teased and worried about him for getting into trouble, Lucy had a knack for finding it too and Ed wanted her prepared when she does.

He slows his breathing and waits for a clear target. When it presents itself seconds later, Ed is ready and the knife sails through the air. A hideous shriek rewards him as the knife finds its target. It also gives him an opening to charge the wolf with his sword. He isn't fast enough for a decisive blow and the situation devolves into a messy fight of Ed trying to protect Peter's back from the wolf and the werewolf attacking Peter more aggressively now that odds have been evened.

The turning point reminds Ed why Fell Creatures are so reviled. The werewolf, frustrated with the lack of progress, uses the dwarf's body and a weapon and swings it at Peter and Ed wildly while the wolf waits for one of them to either trip over a root or be knocked down by the improvised club. The movements are wild and dangerous but Ed picks up on a pattern quickly. His sword is already on the way to deliver a killing blow against the savage creature who would use his comrade's body as a weapon when said body connects with Peter's head. The blade is driven into him a second later but by then Ed knows he needs to deal with the wolf who has already pounced on his brother.

Removing his sword from the dead werewolf, he swings it at the wolf and draws blood but he knows it isn't lethal. Curiously, it does drive the wolf off and Ed fears he's too late. He drops to his knees, careful to keep his sword ready incase the wolf returns, and find Peter alive, but confused. Understanding why is easy, the large dent in his helmet and blood dripping down his forehead is explanation enough.

The gravity of the situation comes seconds later, Ed is alone in a forest, with an injured Peter. He's found that during the melee, he's lost track of where he came from and therefore doesn't know how to leave. Worse, there is a chance that the wolf that escaped is on it's way to get help and Ed doesn't like his chances against whatever help it may bring.

After collecting his knife and Rhindon, he half drags, half walks with Peter to an area further away. His brother is dazed and asks him repeatedly where they are, why aren't the girls with them, why does his head hurt, and all manners of other questions that Ed patiently answers over and over. He thinks they should probably be more quiet but this is keeping Peter awake and he knows his brother shouldn't sleep with a head wound.

Eventually he finds a cave, not deep, but shelter enough that Ed feels as secure as he can in given the situation. It's just in time too, Peter and their armors are heavy and he's exhausted. He settles Peter and goes about removing his brother's helmet, and inspecting the wound, he also checks the rest of his brother and finds a number of other wounds. He uses his knife to cut a bandage from his tunic and wraps Peter's head. He should clean it but he doesn't have water and stopping the bleeding now is important. He bandages a few of the others but he doesn't have enough tunic to keep cutting up. It's nearly night and thankfully, it's late enough in Spring that the cold won't be a problem so he doesn't have to build a fire and potentially attract attention.

He steels himself to stay awake to wake Peter up and ask him questions. He isn't sure why he needs to, but remembers it from England and that it's important when head wounds are involved. He sits next to his brother and lets him lean his head on his shoulder. It can't be comfortable since both are still wearing most of their armor but Peter doesn't seem to mind and happily complies when Ed tells him to sleep.

It's a long night, something Ed thought he was prepared for and apparently isn't. He wakes Peter up as regularly as he can but he isn't very good at telling the time at night. He thinks he does it well enough since his brother answers the questions alright but Ed wishes he took more comfort from that than he does. Every movement in the darkness has him tense and clench his sword tighter. He's completely blind in the darkness compared to a wolf and if anything is hunting for them, they're easy prey.

He spends most of his time not tensing or waking Peter praying to Aslan. _Please keep us hidden from our enemies, please help us to be found by friends, please heal Peter and protect us_. Dozens of things that cross his mind end up being voiced in prayer. He isn't sure how coherent it is but he trusts the Lion to sort it out as He always does.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia**

 **A/N I guess I should have posted one of these with the first chapter but better late than never, right? In any case thanks to every reading this and I hope you're excited to be doing so. This fic is more action centered than the last one but it will still involve our favorite pair of brothers. I plan on trying to post a new chapter every three days from now on but take comfort in knowing the story is fully written. I'm planning out the sequel to it now and intend to start writing it soon. As always please leave reviews, I love reading them and please fav and follow!**

Later that night he falls asleep and doesn't awaken until the sun is already up and despite the thickness of the canopy obscuring his view, Ed thinks it quite late, certainly after noon. He feels rested, but also hungry and thirsty and he thinks Peter must too, his brother is practically a walking stomach.

"Pete, wake up." He nudges his brother carefully in the side and gets a groan. "Pete, I need to know your alright to be left alone for a little bit, answer me."

Another groan but this one comes with his brother opening his eyes. Ed thinks he should worry, they're dilated and he thinks that's bad but doesn't really remember. He rests a hand against Peter's forehead and it's warm, not too bad, but more than it should be. An infection is really not what either of them need but Ed might be able to manage it. If he could find water and keep Peter cool it might be alright. This did put an end to any thought of traveling, he wouldn't manage to get Peter far and it would only tire him out and make him weaker for the sickness.

" "M tired Ed."

He shushes him soothingly and replies, "I know Pete, don't worry, just close your eyes and lay back. I'll be back soon with something to drink. Would you like that?"

His brother nods sleepily but his eyes are already closed again and Ed wonders if he even heard. He doesn't want to leave Peter but the more he thinks about it the more he has to. He doesn't know much about illness or infection but he does know they are dangerous and Peter needs to be kept hydrated. He really needs medicine but Ed doesn't have access to it and water is the least that can be done.

Once outside, he moves unto their second problem, namely not knowing where they are or where help might be. He racks his brain for a solution as he wanders slowly around the forest. He's able to collect some roots and early berries that he knows are safe to eat but he can't some up with a safe way to try to signal for help. Of course his thoughts are interrupted by frequent prayers and he wonders if it's possible to annoy Aslan with so much praying.

He thinks maybe it is and that's why he stumbles across a small stream, seeing the water shuts him up. He cups his hands and drinks it greedily but once he's had his fill he realizes another obvious problem, namely how to transport the water back to Peter.

He's still pondering this question when he hears a rustle behind him. His sword is already in hand by the time he spins around and finds a squirrel watching him curiously from a tree. Ed lowers his sword slightly, feeling foolish and also unsure what he should say, if anything at all. This could be a dumb squirrel in which case he's feel rather silly speaking to it.

"Youlookwierdwhatareyou?"

The speed of the words is astounding and it takes Ed a moment to piece together what the Squirrel said, he's not entirely sure he's correct when he replies, "A son of Adam. Who are you Cousin?"

"ImFerrisQuicktonguewhatsasonofAdamisitwhyyourehairless?"

"I'm a son of Adam, and so is my brother. He's hurt and needs help, did you happen to see the Narnian Army, Ferris Quicktongue?"

"IsawthemIthinkmeanlookingpeoplewithlotsofweaponsyou'reoneofthem?"

Ed doesn't like the suddenly suspicious tone the Squirrel has taken, he needs Ferris to help him not doubt him so he tries to placate, "Yes, I am King Edmund of Narnia and General Oreius will be looking for my brother and I. Cousin, can you find him and lead him back to the cave just past these trees? And please ask him to bring a healer with him?"

After a few seconds of distraction looking about at nothing in particular Ferris replies "Iwill." Ed isn't sure he is up to the task, he seems rather unreliable but then again, Ed doesn't have any other options.

"Thank thee, cousin. May Aslan keep you."

The Squirrel returns the farewell and darts out through the trees. Ed hopes this wasn't a mistake but he really can't think of another solution and resigns himself to remembering that Aslan would see that they were safe in the end.

Repeating this in his mind, he returns to his original problem, transporting water. In the end the solution is embarrassingly easy, he slips his helmet off and scoops up the water feeling maybe a bit foolish for not seeing such an obvious solution earlier. He makes his way back to the cave easily enough and finds Peter sleeping where he left him. The first order of business is checking Peter's wounds and his temperature, neither of which please him. The one on his head bled through the bandage and Ed is careful about removing it, soaking the bandage first, and he's thankful it comes off as easily as it does.

He washes it and then rebandages it and some of the others with another lengths cut from his tunic, he also cuts an extra which he soaks in the cold water and places on Peter's head to try to cool him down. He needs to get more water but first he strips off his armor, its heavy and wearing it is tiring him out more than he'd like. He then grabs Peter's helmet, resolving to wash it and the use it too, and treks back to the stream and fills them and returns to find Peter somewhat awake and looking about confused but when he sees his brother, focuses on him.

"Ed wats goin' on? Why's my 'ead hurt?"

Ed shushes him gently and replies, "You hit your head Pete and you're coming down with something so I need you to drink some water for me, can you do that?"

Peter nods and Ed holds a helmet out to him. it's clear very quickly that Peter's hands are shaking too much to hold the helmet and Ed brings it to his lips and helps him. Over the next few hours, Ed successfully keeps Peter awake and talking, they play several word games that serve the dual purposes of keeping his brother engaged and helping Ed guess how serious the illness and injury are.

Peter's seems alright, his answers are slow, Lucy's favorite color is gold, like Aslan, Susan prefers tart desserts to sweet ones, their mother's perfume is lilac, but he's always right. He even asks Ed a few but they take a long time to formulate; how does Dad like his coffee, strong, is Mom left handed, no she's ambidextrous, what color are Lucy's eyes, blue same shade as Peter's like the tide pools along the shores by the Cair. During this time, he gets Peter to drink the entire helmet of water and he considers it a win, and he takes Peter's armor off since his brother briefly complains about discomfort. After a while, Peter starts falling back asleep and Ed lets him, satisfied that Peter is fine to do so.

He takes both of the helmets, now empty, and returns to refill them. On his way back he hears a low growl, "-re close, I can smell them. Imagine how many rewards Sayril will give us, even if we only get one."

Ed recognizes that name, it's the hag leading the enemy army, and that means she must still be alive, or at least may still be alive.

"Quiet, we know Murruns injured the usurper but we don't know about the traitor."

A sickening snigger and the first voice replies, "The little traitor probably abandoned big brother to head for safety, I'm sure we won't even find him. And when he comes back, big brother will be dead, we should leave a mess for him so he knows just how much the usurper suffered because he was abandoned."

Ed's blood boils and it takes every bit of self control not to attack them but that would be foolish for so many reasons, most importantly he can't even see them. He forces his anger down and thanks Aslan he's down wind from them, at least he must be since they haven't smelled him yet. He stills himself completely and scans the forest, eventually catching a patch of grey through the woods.

He is able to tail them and learns that the Narnian's won the day but that some of the Fell Creatures escaped and set up a camp somewhere else and the wolf that got away after injuring Peter reported the events. Ed assumes that means others are out looking for them and that is decidedly not good. Apparently the hag is unhappy with the results but strangely enough it sounds more like she wanted Peter alive. Ed doesn't exactly have time to contemplate the ramifications of this thought, they've found the cave. Ed can see a wolf and a dwarf close in on the entrance.

"They've been here, recently if they aren't still, I can smell them," the wolf growls in delight.

The dwarf gets closer and announces, "It looks like you were right, the usurper is here but the traitor isn't."

"Wake him up I want to hear him squeal when you-"

Ed cannot hear however that statement might have finished, so he does the only thing he can think of and closes the distance between himself and the wolf and arcs his sword at the mangy creature. He's angry but while that makes Peter a better fighter, it makes him clumsy. He lands a hit but it glances off the wolf's spine. A howl of pain tells him he's failed, he needed to kill fast and move on to the dwarf who now smiles nastily.

"Oh the traitor is still here, looks like we will get both of them."

Ed doesn't stay anything and instead gets ready to swing again. The wolf moves quick and avoids it but Ed jumps back before the wolf can lunge at him. The dwarf pulls a hammer from his back and moves to join the fight. Ed's shaking from his anger and the wolf sees this but misinterprets.

"I think we've scared him, maybe we can make him beg for his life." A sickening laughter follows.

The dwarf has his own nasty plans, "I think we should make him kill the other usurper, although he'd probably do it willingly, once a traitor always a traitor."

Both laugh menacingly and move in for another attack. The wolf leaps at his legs and Ed moves to the side, jabbing at him while the dwarf swings his hammer at Ed's knee. Ordinarily, he'd avoid this just as easily but he's too focused on killing the wolf he doesn't notice until it's too late to avoid getting clipped as he moves. It hurts, and it'll bruise badly if it has the chance, but a if the hammer had connected like the dwarf intended, the bone would be splintered. He staggers backwards and the wolf chooses that opportunity to lunch at him. They both go down, with the wolf on top. Ed's head smack against a root and his vision goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia

A/N I apologize for posting this late and I'm hoping to avoid doing this again. That aside, thanks to everyone who's still reading! This chapter will finally give you all the reason for the fic's name...which I admit is painfully cliche but naming things isn't my strong suit, it'll also have some bonding between the brothers and more if Ed taking care of Peter. I hope you all enjoy and if you do please leave a review, I love reading them!

Edmund's vision clears as he hears the dwarf taunt, "Poor little traitor, Her Majesty might have granted you a swift death in her mercy but we aren't her!" He must have been carrying a knife because he how presses a blade against Ed's neck while the wolf traps Ed with his weight.

Suddenly he realizes how much danger he and Peter are in and that's enough to calm him immediately, _too little too late though_ he thinks. The wolf sitting on him is too heavy for Ed to move and even if he did, the dwarf could kill him easily.

The wrong words could easily prove lethal but despite of this, Ed does the natural thing and insults them or more accurately something near and dear to them, "Ha, Jadis wouldn't know mercy is Aslan showed it to her Himself! I guess He did actually, by letting her pollute Narnia for a hundred years, maybe it was a chance for her to repent and she wasn't smart enough to do so!"

Calling it a plan is really much more than it deserves but hopefully they work like him and not Peter and angering them will make them sloppy enough for him to do something.

"You will not speak of her Highness, the true Queen like that." To prove his point the dwarf sinks the knife painfully into his arm. Ed can't help the cry of pain and thinks drily that Susan is right, he has a talent for infuriating people. The dwarf continues, "Where's your Aslan now? Aren't you and your brother supposed to be his chosen? It looks to me like he's abandoned you!"

Ed smirks despite the terror he feels and replies, "Aslan keeps his Kings, He'll protect Peter and I, more than can be said for her. After He killed her, she stopped protecting you, He defeated death to help us! I guess her magic wasn't up to the task."

As a rule he doesn't think, much less speak, about Aslan dying on the Stone Table for him. Usually, it hurts too much but right now it doesn't, actually it's sort of calming and maybe he's convincing himself as much as them. He's rewarded by a howl of indignity from both and that convinces him to continue.

"Aslan was even able to undo her magic and return everyone from being stone! If He can do that, He can handle a mangy bag of bones and a half man."

Dwarfs are not a patient people, ever. They are quick to anger and rarely forgive an insult and the gravest insult is to call them a half man, to be compared to a human is bad enough, to be made out as less than a human is unforgivable. A testament to this is the way the blade digs deeper into his skin and another cry makes its way out.

"I don't see your precious lion now. No one is coming and I'm going to kill you, slowly. Maybe I'll start carving you up, cut of one finger at a time, and then your toes. I'll keep finding things to remove even when you think I can't deprive you of anything else and you'll beg me for death."

The dwarf hisses so violently, it's almost a spit but Ed doesn't even need to fake the calm anymore as he replies smirking, "Too bad for you, you'll never be able to cut out the one thing you need to most."

"And what would that be?"

"You could never sever my faith in Aslan." Even to him, it sounds cliche but it is true, as long as he remembers Aslan, and remembers His promise, Ed thinks he'll be fine in any situation. He's stopped looking for a way out of this one, when it's time there will be something, he's sure.

"No but your tongue would be a good place to start, at least then I won't have to listen to you-"

Whatever he's about to say is cut off by a cry of pain from the wolf who falls off Ed, Rhindon buried in his back and Peter standing over him, looking exhausted but furious. Taking his chance, Ed brings his knee up and slams it into the shocked dwarf who is knock off balance. Ed grabs his sword and and finishes the dwarf before any he can swing again.

Peter looks at Ed concerned and opens his mouth to say something when Ed sees the look in his eyes and is at his side, lowering him to ground as his knees give out.

Ed thinks the rock they're sitting on is about the most comfortable thing in Narnia and he would gladly sit there until his heart stopped pounding but Peter has other plans.

"You're hurt." His voice is slow and slurred a little and when Ed looks at him he can see the worry in his eyes.

"It's a scratch, Pete. I'm fine."

"You almost weren't." He sounds bothered, immensely so and he's already reaching for Ed's hand without asking, not that he ever does when Ed's sick or hurt. He cradles it gently in his hands for a moment and looks at it in horror. Honestly Ed's had worse but he's not really sure Peter understands that at the moment.

"I caused it." Peter mumbles quietly and Ed can hear his brother's pain, Peter never was good at disguising it when they were alone.

He pulls his hand back gently and replies, "No Peter, had I been more careful this wouldn't have happened, don't trouble yourself over it." Even as he says it he knows it won't do any good though, Peter is too stubborn.

"You should leave 'n get help." He's also stupid, Ed thinks but fondly and exasperated.

"No, if they found us once they can find us again and I won't leave you defenseless. It isn't necessary anyway, help will come." He's pleased his voice sounds so confident as he stands and helps Peter up. "Oreius will find us before you know it and I'll tell him this is your fault."

He's joking and Peter chuckles so he understands too, even if he doesn't really relax and the guilt is still displayed on his face. "Honestly Peter, I'm fine, I'll wash it and be none the worse for wear."

He does, under Peter's watchful eye, and he lets his brother tie of the bandage which seems to help. They spend hours in silence, each lost in thought. Ed wants to do something, anything, but he doesn't feel safe leaving Peter who alternates between sleeping and waking. Ed finds out with alarm that his fever is worse now and he left the helmets when he started hearing voices. He could leave to get them, the walk is only ten minutes there and back, but a lot can happen in ten minutes and leaving Peter so vulnerable for any length of time worries him.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Peter lets out a cry. Ed is over at his side checking him for wounds he may have missed and asks urgently, "What's wrong Pete, what hurts?" It takes another cry for him to realize they aren't pained, they're afraid. Peter is having a nightmare.

He shakes his brother gently and urges, "Pete, Pete whatever you see isn't real, open your eyes and look at me."

Peter does and for the first time Ed can appreciate the heartbreak he sees on Peter's face every time his older brother wakes him from a nightmare.

"Ed, you need to leave me and find Oreius." His voice is slurred with sickness and sadness and maybe another time Ed would have done as he was told but this was a request he couldn't agree to.

"No Peter, not while others could still be out there. You can't handle a sword properly and they could find you while you're asleep. I'm staying" It might not be totally true, Peter had managed to kill the wolf but that had been a distracted target and it had clearly been more than Peter could handle so he still feels justified.

"But next time you get might get hurt worse."

"And if I'm not here the next time you will die." It made him sick to even utter. The thought of Peter dying is world shattering to him, even more so because it is a possibility right now.

Peter must be aware of how bad their situation is and looks ready to continue but Ed cuts him off.

"Do you remember the day we left Cair Paravel?"

 _Edmund watched the horizon as the sun rose over the Eastern Sea. The Cair slept behind him and as far as he knew, he was the only one awake. He bounced his ankles off the wall below and smirked at the thought of Susan catching him there. Her heart might have stopped. Below him was an eighty foot drop into the beach and all he was sitting on was a narrow wall. He tried not to cause her worry but this really was the best place to watch the sunrise at the Cair and maybe in all of Narnia and more to the point it was the last chance he'd have to do so for...well he wasn't exactly sure._

 _He watched the sky turn red and then pink and then orange. He stayed after the sun rose and was still there when he heard movement behind him. He wasn't surprised when he heard Peter speak behind him._

" _Why do you sit up here? You know Susan get nervous."_

 _He smiled out at the sea and replied, "Did you know this is the best spot to see the sun rise?"_

 _Peter joined him, leaning his arms on the rail Ed sat on and replied thoughtfully, "Is it? I always thought the guard tower was the best."_

" _No, in the spring the tower is always in a cloud, you can always see from here."_

 _Peter thought about it deeply before saying, "That doesn't mean you have to sit on the rail."_

" _Part of the experience Peter, sitting up here makes the experience memorable."_

" _Edmund Joseph Pevensie, you will give Susan and I grey hairs before we're twenty."_

 _Ed had smirked and replied, "We march off to war in a few hours where we'll face dismemberment and death and you're worried about me sitting on a railing?"_

 _Peter went silent and stilled. Ed turned to face him and saw the startling lack of colour in Peter's face._

" _Pete?"_

" _You can't joke about that Ed."_

 _The voice was firm but higher than it should be, it wavered at the end. Ed frowned. He hadn't wanted Peter to worry, he was just pointing out the nonsense-ability of his brother's worry. "I'll be safe Peter. Aslan keeps his Kings, and we'll come home when we've put the matter to rest and you'll join me up on his railing and we'll watch together."_

 _Peter had stayed silent for a moment longer and then replied, "You're right Ed. We'll go and come back and everything will be fine and we'll come here and watch like you said."_

 _He didn't sound completely sure but they had lapsed into a comfortable silence until being called to get ready for the march._

He can see Peter is remembering as well and he grabs Peter's hand, pulling his brother from his thoughts. "We promised we'd return together and I intend to do so. Don't fight me on it."

Peter must know his mind is made up because he doesn't force the issue. He still isn't happy, Edmund can tell that easily enough but he doesn't feel guilty. Still Peter's worry seems to grow by the minute, he would be pacing if Ed let him, it doesn't matter that he's likely fall over he would still try. Ed thinks of himself as an expert in illness and being sick, he felt the past two winters entitled him to as much, and he knows the worrying will only make Peter sicker. He tries several times to calm his brother but they prove unsuccessful. Finally he moves to grab Peter's hands and holds them.

"Peter do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust Aslan?"

"Yes."

"Alright bow your head and close your eyes." He waits until Peter does before doing so himself, then he speaks. "Aslan, You keep your Kings, this You have sworn to Peter and I, as well as the Kings of Old, and You never forget your promises nor fail in them. Help us now to believe in You. To us, this situation seems hopeless and so very frightening but for You, nothing is too great a challenge. Help us to trust You, that come what may, it is by Your will and that You will see us through it.

Help Susan and Lucy in the Cair. In Your wisdom you placed four of us on the thrones, even before we did. You know how much we needed each other and how much being apart grieves us. Please comfort them as they wait for our return and keep them as You keep us.

Help us to know that even when we cannot see it, You are always with us, as Comforter, Protector, Caretaker, and King. Help us to seek You out in all our decision and to find You in the brightest, and darkest situations and all in between."

Peter takes over to his surprise and delight. "Aslan, forgive us for our mistakes, we make so many and fall so short of what You want for us. We hurt each other and You more often than we have any right to expect forgiveness for but You are all merciful and all loving and with Your forgiveness, we can forgive ourselves."

Any more seems beyond him so Ed resumes and asks Aslan's protection on the army, on Oreius who is prone to worry about his Kings. He prays for Susan and Lucy again, for them and for their parents in England. Peter asleep when he closes the prayer but Ed thinks he was successful in calming his brother and he knows Aslan has heard. He follows Peter not much later despite his efforts to stay awake.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia

A/N: Well it seems I'm late again and I think to avoid this any further I'm going to say that I'll update on weekends only and I'll aim for once a week. I'm sorry to everyone who's reading and enjoying and are disappointed if I don't update sooner. On that note I want to thank all of you who've been reading and I hope you're all enjoying. Following this chapter I only have to release 5 and the epilogue. I'm also working on two extra short stories, single chapters that will deal with some stuff that happens after chapter 5 and need more than the epilogue to wrap up.

He wakes up the next morning to a rough prodding and even before opening his eyes, he knows he and and Peter are in trouble. The harsh snigger that greets him reaffirms this. "I think the little one is awake." Another hard prod forces a groan out of him and he opens his eyes to greeted by the sight of three wolves, a dwarf, a werewolf, and a hag. The dwarf is binding his wrists and a subtle glance at Peter tells him his brother has gotten the same treatment.

The hag cackles, a truly unpleasant sound that has haunted Ed's dreams since the Witch's prison when the hag, along with Ginarrbrik, became his primary tormentors. He isn't upset when the hag cuts off those memories by speaking.

"Up traitor and start walking."

"Sayril, this one isn't moving, he won't wake up." It's one of the wolves that says this and Edmund conceals his surprise at hearing that one of the army's leaders is here. A careful inspection of his captors give him enough clues to guess at why they are here. All of them are worse for the wear. One of the wolves his a dirty bandage tied around a leg while another favors a paw. The werewolf, for all of it's awkward height, is stupped lower, cradling ribs. Suddenly everything makes more sense, including the previous visitors, they were deserters, the Narnians won the day and the remnants of the remnants were trying to escape somehow. Even the leaders.

The hag growls and rounds on Edmund demanding, "What did you do to him, why won't he move."

Ed represses his anger at the accusation and replies coolly, "I didn't do anything to him, one of your beasts wounded him and he's come down with something."

"We should kill him."

The eagerness in the werewolf's voice terrifies him and he's almost relieved when Sayril hisses back. "No we mustn't kill them. She will not be pleased with us."

The almost comes in when he hears the last part. His face pales and two of the wolves laugh. The she the hag referred to could only be one, the amount of reverence in their voice precluded anyone else and that terrifies him. He tries to comfort himself, she's dead. Aslan killed her and there isn't any deep magic for bringing her back right? But his comforts don't do as they're supposed to and he feels sick at the thought at having to face her ever again.

In his failed attempt at calming himself, he's missed some important decision because suddenly Peter is being picked up by the werewolf with all the care afforded a sack of potatoes and Ed realizes dully that if one of leaders of the rebel army is here that means she's desperate having already lost. Whatever she is about to try she will do anything to accomplish.

He's being hauled up too and Sayril gives instructions. "Wolves, take the lead and rear, Macobrick, follow the lead wolf and protect Verrin and our honored guest. The traitor and I will be behind you. We must move fast or we'll be caught and somehow I doubt the Just King will show any true justice, thus far he hasn't." The last part is sneered but Ed doesn't particularly care enough to respond, he has more important problems to work out, namely how he's going to get himself and Peter away from six enemies while Peter can't help him and he is unarmed.

He's forced to march which does give him time to think but can hardly be considered a blessing. The hag's orders are followed by the party of Fell Creatures as they begin with two wolves in the back, one in the front and everyone else between. Ed has to work to control his fear and anger, the werewolf is not at all careful with Peter, and look for a way out. He doesn't know where they're going and doesn't know why either, not exactly and any clues point to something terrifying. Of course his knee chooses this moment to remind him of his previous injury which begins a dull throb of protest to add to his woes.

Once he's relatively certain he can control his nerves he speaks. He needs information and although the Fell Creatures had revealed a little to him during the capture, he needs more. "It's a wonderful day for a walk; sun shining, warm breeze, and dry. I was beginning to think the rain would never end." The first goal was to annoy them and Ed has alway excelled at this. A slightly dirty look encourages him to continue.

"Still, the rain is always a relief after winter, it's such a dreadful time of year. Cold, dark, gloomy, nothing grows either. I can't believe all of you-"

"Silence!" A wolf growls and nips at his heel and Ed knows he's won. With one of them aggravated, he can quickly get the rest, maybe even at each other but that isn't strictly necessary.

"Stop what?" He knows perfectly well, he choose his words for one purpose after all.

"Stop speaking of Her Majesty's reign as if it it were a dark time." The wolf is furious and Ed knows he's playing a dangerous game. The hag clearly wants or needs both of them alive, something their past assailants must not have know, but that certainly won't take maiming off the table of options. Still, he has no other options.

"My sisters' reign is not a dark time I would never imply such."

His provocation is rewarded by the dwarf who lets loose a string of curses so colorful Ed hasn't heard about two thirds of them and the wolf in the front growls something about the true queen and not the usurpers.

"Oh, you mean Jadis, she was the usurp-"

The rest of his sentence is cut off by the howls of indignity from the assorted Fell Creatures that is only silenced by Sayril.

"Enough." Ed is mildly impressed by how silent they all fall and how quickly. Of course he can understand when she round on him. Her dark eyes bore into him and he represses a shiver as she clacks her beak before addressing him. "Since you feel so about our Queen you will have no problem defending your claim against her in combat." The surprise must show on his face because she continues mockingly,"You didn't believe the lion killed her did you? As long as you, little traitor, live, she can return to us. Once we reach her place power she can be brought back."

Ed feels sick; the thought of ever seeing her again is terrifying and leaves his knees weak but he still needs to know more and forces himself to square his shoulders and control his shaking legs. "And I suppose you know how to do this?"

He inflects his voice carefully, underscores his doubt with mockery and disdain and the hag almost squakes with indignity. Honestly if he wasn't so terrified the hag looking akin to a chicken flapping about and screeching might have been funny.

She collects herself though, and replies with astounding ego, "I _am_ Sayril, the greatest student her Majesty ever taught. She even ensured I knew the ritual for resurrection in case she ever needed it, and now I have all I need to return her, the blood of a traitor, a piece of her magic, and a place close to her to perform it."

Despite the arrogance of the proclamation, Ed notices a strange quality in her voice, it sounds almost like she is trying to convince herself as well as Ed. He knows the tone well since Susan and Peter often adopt it when they aren't sure about a decision. He doesn't have time to dwell on it though he still needs more information. "A piece of her magic, you have some snowballs?"

In truth anything of her's is terrifying but Edmund recalls the broken wand was never recovered after the battle. He hadn't thought much of it then, been too relieved to be alive and confident Aslan had killed her but maybe he had been wrong to accept the wand's disappearance so easily.

"I wonder what would be worse, being turned to stone by her, or being stabbed again. I hear the first time left a lasting scar." The hag's reply is not as enlightening as he wanted and much more ominous.

"And I suppose you've planned this from the beginning? Was this entire rebellion aimed at getting to His Majesty and I?"

The prior smug malice is replaced by more angry shrieks, from all of the Fell Creatures but Sayril collects herself first and says, "We were beginning to think we wouldn't be able to catch you, all of our probes and elite teams failed to so far. Finally Germe proposed a plan, lure the usurper out and take him hostage then use him as a bargaining chip for the traitor. Germe unfortunately died for this plan but it has proved most effective."

He's about to try draw more out then she continues, "Any more talk out of you and Macobrick will relieve you of your ability to speak."

Ed usually enjoys pushing boundaries but he thinks maybe he'll let the hag win this, he does enjoy talking and the threat could have meant gagging him or permanently preventing him from speaking, neither he much enjoyed the thought of.

The march continues in silence after this so Ed has time to sort his thoughts, worry about Peter, and pray to Aslan. Of course he does these in no particular order than they all tend to overlap despite his efforts to keep them straight. He desperately wishes he could check Peter since his brother has yet to wake up but he consols himself with the occasional groans Peter makes as proof his brother is alive. He thanks Aslan for this even though the rest of him doesn't feel very thankful.

He tries to process the information he has and come up with a plan. The Narnians have won and the remnant has disbanded. Germe, the other leader of the Fell Creatures, was apparently the werewolf Ed killed in the forest earlier, leaving Sayril the only living leader. The hag is worried about being caught which mean Orious must still be in the area, furthermore Ed doubts the centaur is pleased and he internally winces for the General and Ferris. He hasn't forgotten the Squirrel and he can only imagine that when the message is delivered neither will find the other a pleasant experience. That aside, the hag thinks she can resurrect the Witch using some sort of ritual that involves traitor's blood, something of her magic, Ed suspects the wand, and at a place of her power.

Given the direction they are moving in, Ed assumes they are heading towards her palace. It's the right direction and he doesn't know exactly what a 'place of her power' means but he thinks her palace is a good guess. That thought makes his blood run cold, the Witch is terrifying but he isn't sure the hag is telling the truth about a ritual and he can believe, and wills himself to do so, that she will not return. Even if this is true, her palace is still standing and Ed would do almost anything to never return. It may be part of his domain in the Western Woods but he has always given it a wide berth whenever he comes.

Finally there is the matter of the hag. Sayril has made a lot of claims and all of them were disturbing but Ed can't help but feel that something is not as it seems. When the hag spoke before he had the distinct impression she was trying to convince both of them of what she was saying. The other Fell Creatures seemed to believe her and at the very least they listened to her which made sense. If the Witch truly had taught this hag, that would effectively make her the second in command and the natural rallying point for any remaining followers.

Yet Ed couldn't accept that the Witch, fearsome, ruthless, and often less than patient, would trust this hag. His interactions with Sayril had so far been limited but while she was obviously more competent than the other Fell Creatures, he still wasn't impressed. She was fairly loose lipped and even if he hadn't gotten too much anger out of her, it isn't hard to tell she can be manipulated. Ginarrbrik hadn't been anything more than a tool to the Witch but he had been what she needed, someone cruel to do her dirty work for her, intelligence in him hadn't mattered. But this is completely different, this job isn't merely to spread cruelty and torment prisoners, the Witch's life at stack...or returning to it at least. He thinks she would have chosen someone clever, smart, talented, and in control of themselves to carry out such an important task.

He feels ill when he reaches the conclusion that at the moment, very little of this matters. Even if this hag can't resurrect the Witch likes she thinks she can, he and Peter are still prisoners and if the rituel fails, they'll be killed anyway...given the temperment of the involved party, Ed can imagine it will be very painful. This recognition spurs him into thinking how he can get himself and Peter safely away from their captors.

Several hours later, Ed finds himself terrified he hasn't come up with anything. And Peter always tells him he's the clever one. He suddenly feels ashamed of the complement, clearly he must not be very clever if he can't come up with one solution to this that doesn't end badly for them. By now he's also exhausted and starving, having not eaten in close to three days and being forced to march has taken its toll on him. For the past hour he had stumbled and generally slowed their captors down by making them wait for him to stand up and he kicks himself again for not thinking to do this from the beginning.

He does confirm they are on their way to the palace. He realized at some point that he recognized the woods around them and further that it was the path he took on his way to her when he became the traitor. The realization makes him sick remembering that the last time he had traversed this path it had been with hate in his heart for his siblings. All of the regret associated with those memories suffocates him but he forces himself to push on. It does give him an advantage, the knows the terrain here but he can't act on it without a plan.

Sayril calls a halt as the sun starts to set and Edmund almost thanks her from relief, he stops himself, but it still leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He can't bring himself to protest when Verrin insists that he and Peter be tied to a tree. He does have a chance to check his brother in the ensuing debate and finds Peter burning up and breathing with difficulty. He watches as the dwarf reaches for a skin of what he assumes is water and says. "My brother needs water."

The dwarf sneers and is about to reply when Ed continues persuasively, "Neither of your mistresses will be pleased if he dies of illness due to lack of care."

The dwarf continues his sneer and says, "I only have one Mistress and she'll be just as happy to see you both dead."

Ed is about to reply that she'll be so happy she may turn him to stone when Sayril, having overheard, demands to know what going on.

The dwarf, not seeming to want to repeat his earlier declaration, replies that the traitor wants water for the usurper. The hag checks Peter and Ed bites his tongue when she touches him, infuriated she would dare to do so but also knowing his anger will get him nothing. She rounds on the werewolf and starts squawking at him enraged that Peter has been so ill and the werewolf hasn't thought to inform her.

In the end, the werewolf and dwarf at severely chastened by the hag and Edmund is given water which he helps Peter drink...his brother still hasn't woken up and Ed wonders grimly if there is even a point. He forces that thought aside but recognizes that Lucy and her corial may be necessary. Once he has finished giving water to his brother, they are tied to a tree. Ed thinks the gags they add are completely unnecessary but any thought he had entertained about escaping into the night are dashed.

The Fell Creatures don't bother with a fire and instead settle themselves down. Sayril appoints guards to rotate while the rest go to sleep. Ed tries to follow, not that he particularly wants to, but he can recognize that he needs rest if he wants to do attempt anything.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia

A/N First, sorry for the delay but you may be happy to know there is a good reason, Nanaku02 has agreed to beta read for me, and has my gratitude for doing so! Unfortunately the cost of the betareading is this chapter coming late but this shouldn't happen again. Also thank you to the person who left a review, it was very nice to read someone liked this enough to leave a comment and tell me! This is the last chapter of this story but an epilogue should come next week and following that two single chapter fics that take place after this story, one featuring Edmund and Lucy and the other featuring the brothers. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Edmund isn't sure how long he sleeps for but after waking up several times he gives up. The guard is falls asleep at some point and Ed thinks maybe this is his chance to try to escape. A quiet rustling distracts his plans though and suddenly he's on alert. He isn't sure why; his situation probably won't be worsened by whatever is causing the noise. Hut it turns out to be an answer to prayer, and proof Aslan has a sense of humor.

Ferris Quicktongue appears out of the trees and makes his way down to Ed's lap. He begins whispering rapidly but Ed can't tell if the urgency he thinks he hears is real or just the Squirrel's natural pattern of speech. "MajestyathousandpardonsIfoundtheGenerallikeyousaidbutwelostyouandnowIfoundyoubutthearmyistoofarawayandtheywon'treachyoutonightand-" Ed cuts him off with a grunt. The Squirrel seems to notice the gag only after this. He is surprising efficient in removing it and is actually quiet while he does so.

Once it's gone Ed whispers, "Thank you Ferris for everything you've done. Where is Oreius now?"

" ."

Ed cuts him off before he can start another sentence and consoles, "Peace Ferris. You have already helped my brother and I immensely and you can help us more. If you can reach Oreius, tell him that the destination we are heading for is-," he swallows hard; saying it outloud is painful.

Still, his and Peter's lives may depend on this and he isn't about to forfeit them because of a few words, "We are heading for the Witch's Castle. Tell Oreius that the castle may be a hideout for more of her followers but between it and us is a narrow valley. He can set up an ambush there, the valley is exposed, tree cover is very minimal and he will be free to attack easily with little risk to the troops and Peter and I. Also tell him that the hag is Sayril and she claims to have a ritual to resurrect the Witch, but she needs me alive to do it and plans to offer Peter as a gift. If it comes down to it, tell him to save Peter first, they'll keep likely me alive because I can bring her back but they may kill him if they think they've lost. Please tell him to send for Lucy, Peter is very sick and I fear he may not live without her corial."

The Squirrel nods and he's gone again through the trees as quickly as he came. Thoughts of rescue keep Ed up a little longer but he nods off soon comforted by the thought that Ferris has already come through for him once he's certain the squirrel will again and that Oreius will save them tomorrow.

His next awakening isn't as gentle since one of the wolves nips him painfully. He bites his tongue to keep from crying out. There isn't much discussion as the Fell Creatures pack up their meager belongings. The mood is worse today, apparently he isn't the only one who has been going without food but they feel safe enough to complain about their hunger. He also doesn't think complaining will get him anything or he would have tried to get more water unfortunately all of it was finished the night before so when he is ordered to resume marching he does so without complaint.

The situation takes a dark turn when they start fantasizing about what they would eat and Ed feels sick to his stomach as rabbit, deer, and beaver are listed. He imagines the Narnians he knows falling prey to these vicious creatures and that replaces some of the queasiness with fury. This however, devolves fear when squirrel is brought up. Had they known about the meeting? There was no way, they would have attacked Ferris if they had seen him last night. He's thankful when Sayril silences them. Once the silence sets in they make good time, so good Ed worries Oreius won't reach the spot in time

He tries to conceal his hope at the rescue by bothering the wolves again. He makes it a game, see how long he can go before hag intervenes and silences all of them. He doesn't talk nonstop. He starts with whistling and he knows he isn't very good at it so the screeching noise is particularly grating. He doesn't do it for long, just enough to get a growl and then he goes silent.

He waits about ten or so minutes for tempers cool slightly and then he starts singing short diddies. Annoying rhyming tunes that don't involve much actual singing, it's more talking with rhythm but he succeeds in annoying the dwarf into threatening him. He goes silent again and waits about fifteen minutes before humming. He continues for almost an hour before his game is finally ended with another threat of permanent damage.

While it lasted, the game served the duel purpose of annoying his captors and giving him something to focus on. Once it ends, he's left with only his worries which threaten to consume him as they approach the valley. He thinks he catches a grief glimpse of brown fur in a tree and he convinces himself it's Ferris. The thought calms him as the group leaves the safety of the trees and begin the descent into the valley. It isn't deep and the hills that rise up on either side of them aren't particularly tall either but it is as he remembers.

On his first trip through here, he had the misfortune of sinking deep into the snow, not realising there was an incline. He had fought his way to a tree to help pull himself out and that was when he had noticed how sparse they were. He had learned later that it was one of the Witch's primary sleigh routes and had been mostly cleared of trees for that reason.

Now he finds that little has changed and for that he's thankful, he even manages to retain his mostly blank expression as they enter the valley. Nothing happens and logically, Ed knows Oreius will wait until they are at least halfway through. They reach that point and still nothing happens.

Ed has almost given up hope by the time they are exiting the valley, not even five minutes after entering it. It's only when he catches a flash of light reflected off metal in the distance that he prepares himself to do something useful in the next few seconds to keep himself and Peter alive. They emerge fully and that must have been the signal because suddenly an arrow fells the lead wolf and another buries itself in the werewolf's side, he drops Peter and furiously swings himself around to find the cause. Ed dodges the hag's reaching hands and kicks her in the chest. He hears the thundering of hooves and the yelp of another wolf.

A moment later Oreius appears in his line of vision and brings his broadsword down on the werewolf while another centaur engages the dwarf. Sayril lets a squawk of anger and launches herself at him. He sees a glint and dodges as she arcs a knife down at him. It seems his assessment about his importance had been a mistake but he's saved when an arrow pierces the hag. Around him the remaining wolf and dwarf are finished off and Ed could almost laugh at how anticlimactic the entire affair is. He doesn't because he's afraid it will come out sounding crazed.

He realizes that Oreius is talking to him, the stern centaur face is softened with concern and he forces himself to pay attention "-Majesty, Queen Lucy will arrive at our camp by nightful but we have a full day of riding ahead of us, are you well enough?"

He manages a smile and nods. He thinks maybe he should say something to the General and the troops, thank them but his tongue doesn't seem to want to cooperate and all he really wants to do is go to Peter. Oreius seems to understand and they join two dryads, the healers Oreius brought. By now they've replaced the bandage Ed made and one is mashing leaves into a paste to help Peter with the infection. The other accosts him but after finding his only injuries are scraps and bruises, along with the stab to his hand, is content to let him sit with Peter while he's bandaged. He also gets water and some food into but not much since this was a rescue mission and Oreius's plan was never for them to stay long. For this reason he isn't surprised when preparations to move are made but Oreius's declaration does.

"Your Majesties will ride with me." The reason for Ed's surprise is that riding a Talking Horse is considered insulting but riding a centaur is practically taboo. The General seems to read his mind because he replies easily, "I think my dignity can bear it this once King Edmund and I'm sure you would prefer this to being carried."

When put like that Ed is only all too happy to be helped onto the General's back and hold Peter against him as they set off. He learns from Oreius that the arrangement is for their safety since a centaur can catch them should one fall. He also learns that the enemy was routed but they are still sending trackers to chase down deserters who will face trial and that his and Peter's armor and weapons were found in the cave and collected. In turn he answers questions about the Fell Creatures and the plot to revive the Witch.

The General relates his encounter with Ferris to Ed and together they decide that the Squirrel must have been delayed in delivering the message which is why when the Narnian's reached the cave, the Kings had already been taken. Ed quietly requests the Oreius find the Squirrel for him sometime when Narnia is a little quieter and the General agrees.

He's proud of himself for reaching the camp without falling asleep but once his dismounts the exhaustion catches up with him. He has little time to dwell on this because suddenly his arms are full of his little sister and a moment later, his older wraps both of them in a hug. Oreius steers them into the tent he and Peter share on campaign and lays Peter down on the hammack. Lucy administers the corial. Peter doesn't awaken but Lucy tells him gently that the corial has healed the wounds but his body is still sick and exhausted. Susan is quick to jump on this and tell Ed that he is too and needs to sleep. Fighting seems more effort than it's worth so he settles down next to Peter. Lucy seemed like she wanted to join them but Susan steers her out after they bid him a good night.

Tomorrow they would make it to Cair Paravel and Susan and Lucy would fuss over Peter and him and they would probably be forced to recount the entire campaign several times to their sisters and the court and the rest of the Narnians. Things would return to normal. He and Peter would likely need time to recover but in time everything would be much the same as before they left for this campaign.

One thing bothered him though; he knows that despite his best attempts, he doubted the Lion, when they were prisoners and he feels guilty for it, terribly so. He thanks Aslan for delivering them despite his faithlessness and begs for forgiveness. After the prayer, the knot in his stomach lessens and he thinks he's forgiven which is enough for him to fall asleep.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia

A/N Well, here we are at the end of another close. I know this is super late and I'm sorry for that, finals got to me bad at the end of the semester but better late than never I guess. I intend to get working on another fic during my time off for all of you and hopefully I'll be more consistent in posting that!

In the month since their return Edmund's prediction about things returning mostly to normal comes true. Normal is redefined a little. Oreius starts all four monarchs on courses in survival and orienteering and Peter is even more protective of him following a conversation when Peter reveals how guilty he felt about the entire affair. That long conversation and many tears later they reach a surprisingly simple conclusion- neither of them are perfect and they don't love each other any less for it. Peter also starts an evening prayer when he and Susan would join Lucy and Edmund for the bedtime story, prefacing it by thanking Aslan for anything He had done for them that day, making requests to Him or whatever else they felt they needed to express to Him.

Aside from that, Ed spends more time in the library going through any scraps of material he can find on the Deep Magic, the dark magic the Witch used and documents seized from her castle following Beruna. Nothing comes up conclusive which frustrates him. He speaks with Oreius and the other advisors regarding the Witch's inner circle and Sayril's claims about her position within it but these conversations also yield nothing. Oreius, the council, even his siblings eventually try to persuade him to give it up since clearly the hag fabricated the tale but Ed can't seem to.

Finally, about two weeks after their return, Ferris Quicktongue appears in court where Edmund, and to a lesser extent Peter and the girls, thank him for his services to Narnia and promise that just as he has helped them in their time of need, they will help him if he ever needs it. The Squirrel nearly cries in front of the assembled court and Ed has to admit that Lucy and Susan's impassioned thanks moved him as well. Peter later teased him the proof was in the redness of his face.

They hold a banquet in Ferris's honor and Ed is able to find the Squirrel and ask him privately if he would ever consider working for the Cair. They talk briefly about positions with Ed proposing many, some absurd and leaving both in laughter, but Ferris finding some way to disqualify himself from all of them. Edmund finally does succeed in finding one though, his personal attendant. They leave the job description loose on purpose. He's a mixture of an advisor, messenger, note taker and confidant but to what degree of any they leave out and they agree that these will not be his only duties.

When he announces his decisions, neither of his older siblings are particularly happy. Both are undoubtedly thankful to the Squirrel and for that reason hold their protests but Ferris becomes a source of irritation to them due to his lack of manners and well...Ferris does talk, a lot, and often nonsense. Edmund has to admit that as much he he enjoys the Squirrel, he can prove trying and sometimes his tendencies to find distractions leave a job Ed gives him unfinished or finished but not in a timely manner. For all of his faults though, the Squirrel proves an excellent listener with some prompting, and offers insights and opinions that Ed would never have had. He has to assure Phillip in private that the Horse is still his favorite among the Narnians.

In the end the campaign is mostly forgotten. It doesn't become legendary like Beruna but rather fades into memory as an event that happened and changed Narnia and the Narnians but not in a grand way that demanded the same sort of attention as other events and Ed doesn't mind. Not every war is equal and he thinks this is for the best. War here may be different than in England, more honorable and with clearer lines between good and evil, but he still hates it. It's an opinion he keeps quiet, unsure how to explain it to himself. He likes fighting; sparring with Peter and engaging in tournaments is a thrill Susan doesn't approve of in him or Peter. Even when he's on the battlefield there is a sort of thrill, an excitement that he enjoys to some extent.

Peter loves the glory of war but Ed quickly becomes the mediating voice to his brother. Often he is able to talk many would be enemies out of fighting Narnia and he and Susan prevent as many battles as he and Peter fight in.


End file.
